One Hazy Night
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: It was just supposed to be carefree, fun weekend in Vegas before graduating, but Edward woke up to much more than he bargained for. E/B simple fluff, by demand of the cliched plot bunnies in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something just for fun. No contest, no fundraisers, just a plot bunny I had. The story is short and complete, so I'll probably post the chapters once or twice a week. No worries, canon friends, it's straight Edward/Bella from here =)**

**Thanks to mycrookedsmile for giving this the beta business. You already know the characters aren't mine, but these incarnations of them are. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Ow. Ouch. Ow.

Light burning my eyelids.

Is my head being squeezed in a vise?

Carefully, and really fucking slowly, I roll myself off the edge of the bed and land gracelessly on the floor. I've never felt this terrible in my life. Never. What the hell did I drink last night? Better yet, what didn't I drink?

Since I'm already on my hands and knees, I just crawl to the bathroom, my eyes pretty much closed the entire way there. It hurts to keep them open anyway. You know the feeling, where your eyelids feel a hundred pounds each and actually tremble when you attempt to move them. Not to mention that bizarre sound you hear inside your head. That has always freaked me out, being able to hear my muscles and nerves. So weird.

I close the bathroom door but don't turn on the light. It's too high up to try and reach anyway. The brightness would kill me, too. I find the toilet and lean over it, waiting. I know this is going to hurt, but hopefully the end result will be better for my abused stomach. A burning esophagus and some muscle cramps on account of the reflux are better than the death warmed over thing I currently have going on.

I'll leave out the details, though.

With the bathroom still dark, I get the water on and crawl into the tub, proceeding to take my shower while seated. Not my finest moment, but it feels better than trying to stand and risk falling over. With my luck, I'd probably hit my head and pass out, then get hypothermia when the water turned cold.

Eventually, I manage to finish up. I still feel like complete and utter shit, but it isn't quite as awful as it had been when I woke.

After drying off, I have to sit with a towel wrapped around my waist, though I do manage to stay up on the toilet seat instead of the floor. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but it feels like hours. I eventually decide to get on with my day or at least fall back into bed. I brush my teeth and swallow a few sips of water before opening the bathroom door.

The light creeping in from behind the drapes is more than I wished for, and it takes me a few moments to acclimate after being in the dark for so long. I look around the room and when my eyes finally trail over the bed I see something I certainly wasn't expecting. Or better yet, some_one_. Long brown hair is splayed out in a wild mess and her face is buried in a pillow, but I know who she is. My concern is that I have no idea how she ended up sleeping in my bed. I can vaguely recall dragging her out of a club, but that's where the details fade out. I can only assume that I slept with the girl, and I'm more than a little pissed at myself for not remembering.

Keeping as quiet as possible, I tiptoe toward my suitcase to grab a pair of boxers and some clothes. That's when I notice it.

My left hand is extended, and now in the light of the room, I see I'm wearing a ring.

Holy shit. I'm wearing a ring on my left hand. On _that_ finger.

I'm in Vegas and I woke up with a hot girl in my bed and a silver ring on my finger.

I need to get out of here. Without even dressing first, I grab for a few articles of clothing and bolt toward the door. I'm hyperventilating by the time I make it out to the hall.

What the _hell_ did I do last night?

.

My cousin Emmett was one of my best friends growing up. Our moms are sisters and have always been close, and our childhood in Chicago involved a great deal of time together. College took us in different directions – me to Boston and Emmett to Tennessee. We kept in touch through the years, and whenever we were home, we hung out as much as possible. Having a cousin the same age was sort of like having a brother but without all the sibling rivalry bullshit.

It was sometime during the summer before junior year that I first noticed an individual who made a lot of posts and responses on Emmett's Facebook account. I paid closer attention to this friend of his, Bella Swan, and may have stalked her profile a little bit. What could I say? She didn't keep her shit private. Even though I had never met the girl, I was infatuated. Her sense of humor and well-appointed quips and responses captivated me, and there was just something about her dark hair and deep eyes that caught my attention. She wasn't the blonde bombshell type like Emmett's longtime girlfriend Rosalie, but there was a draw I felt to her unassuming smile in all her photos.

My little internet crush continued on through the next couple years of school. Whenever Emmett posted something, I always waited to see how Bella would respond to it. That would often incite banter between the two of them, which was yet another point of amusement and intrigue for me. Emmett was obviously quite comfortable with this girl, and that made me like her even more.

I wouldn't go so far as to say I was obsessed, but I felt a kind of connection to Bella, even though she was a complete stranger to me.

Every so often, our Facebook comments would spur side conversations between us, but that was it. I didn't even think she knew who I was.

I still liked her, though.

So it came as a surprise to me when Emmett suggested an impromptu weekend trip to Vegas only a month before our respective graduations. I hadn't gone on a spring break that year because I'd been saving money for grad school, but Emmett insisted that my Uncle Carlisle had agreed to pay for our flights and hotel rooms. My dad made decent money as a lawyer, but it was nothing compared to the prestigious Carlisle Cullen, M.D. So Vegas it was, and once the drinking started, everything else seemed to blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's given this little ditty a chance; you fill my heart with love =) Thanks to mycrookedsmile & my other Perv Pack girls who have looked this over for me.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I roll over, rousing from sleep, and my body seems to instinctively move toward the other side of the bed – toward someone else. My mind registers on a delay that I did, in fact, spend the night with a man.

But when I reach out, no one is there. My eyes open, and the hotel room is empty. The bathroom door is open and dark. The curtains are drawn, making it clear that I'm definitely alone. As the realization hits me, coupled with the acknowledgement that I'm only in my underwear, my throat tightens and my pulse thrums behind my eyes.

"Fuck!" I scream at no one, ashamed and hurt.

I can't fight the tears as I pull myself from the mess of rumpled sheets and blankets, and an overwhelming sense of nausea hits me when I remember how stupid I really was last night. As I squeeze myself into the tight skirt and low cut shirt I wore last night, at Rosalie's suggestion, of course, I fish around until I find my little purse. Relieved that my phone is still in there and not lost on the Strip somewhere, I dial Jessica's number and pray for her to answer.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the new Mrs. Masen!" _she practically squeals in my ear. _"I can't believe you got fucking _married_ last night, Bella! What are you doing now? You should be riding that stallion, baby. It's your honeymoon!"_

"Jess, please," I choke out, silently begging her to stop.

"_Bella? Are you all right?"_

"Can you come find me and bring some clothes? I don't even want to leave this room in what I was wearing last night."

"_Honey, what's wrong? Where's Edward?"_

"I don't know. He's not here."

"_Oh, B," _she coos sympathetically, _"I'll bring you some stuff. Go relax and I'll be there soon. Just don't go anywhere. He probably just went to get coffee or aspirin. He'll come back."_

I thank her and realize she's probably right. I'm in his hotel room, and all his stuff is still here, so he has to come back eventually. The undeniable fact of the matter is that we need to talk about this. Taking Jessica's advice, I curl up in bed and close my eyes. The warm blankets feel good and free my body and mind from the stress. Instead, my mind drifts to the bits and pieces I can recall of the previous night.

The Vegas trip had been Emmett's idea, and as one of his best friends, he'd really given me no choice in the matter about coming along. We'd been tight since our freshman year, and when he started dating Rosalie, she and I eventually become friends as well. I'd been excited about the weekend away, and with a few others from our crowd, the partying had started as soon as we walked into our hotel rooms.

As soon as I met Edward, I was smitten. I'd known of him through Emmett, but we'd never met in person until last night. It was clear that good looks ran in the family, as did a very flirtatious manner. Edward wasn't as shameless and perverted as Emmett, at least not as far as I could tell, but he certainly had charm.

The night was a blur of bright lights, cocktails, clubs, and dancing, and Edward and I had seemed to gravitate toward one another. I can remember smiling and laughing so much. The way he looked at me was just so . . . guh. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes – and eventually his hands – off me. I was powerless to resist that. He had that Bradley Cooper sort of charm, all gorgeous eyes and sex hair and irresistible smile, except that Edward's eyes were a pretty green and his hair was a sort of auburn that most women would kill for.

We'd been dancing – rubbing, touching, grinding, kissing – when he asked me to go to his room. It hadn't been a hard sell, and as soon as we were inside, he'd pinned me to the door and had his hand up my skirt. The details were patchy, but I remember thinking that his fingers were magical, and the way his tongue slid across my neck – good god. The lopsided, sexy as fuck, self-satisfied smile he'd given me after making me come screaming had made me lose my mind. He suggested that we move to the bed and lose the rest of our clothes, and I decided to be a little bit of a tease, suggesting he do the proper Vegas thing and make an honest woman out of me first. He'd frozen and gone completely quiet for a moment, and then he was grinning like a mad man, agreeing with me. We ran out of the hotel, laughing like crazy, and got in touch with Emmett and Rosalie to meet us at the nearest all night wedding chapel.

Papers were signed, vows were exchanged, and cheap rings were purchased. Then there were cheers and more drinking, and my memory faded again.

I remember being back in the room. Kissing. Stripping each other. And then nothing.

We'd fallen asleep before anything else happened.

I hadn't had drunken sex with a practical stranger. But I had married him.

Holy shit. What was I going to tell my parents?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Continued thanks to mycrookedsmile & my Perv Pack girls for looking this over for me. A little note at the bottom, if you'll please take the time =)**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I try to shield my eyes from the sight of Emmett in tight ass boxer briefs as I glare at him.

"What am I doing here? Hmm, maybe I'm trying to figure out how _this_ happened!" I yell, holding my left hand directly in front of his face.

"Geez, calm down," he says, grabbing my arm and tugging me into the room. Rosalie is wrapping a robe around herself and looks like she's about ready to attack someone.

"Where's Bella?" they both demand as Emmett closes the door.

"In my room," I say simply. "Could someone please fill me in on what happened last night? Did I seriously get married?"

Rosalie's expression changes suddenly, the anger fading away into something like abject horror. "You really don't remember?" she asks softly.

"Edward . . ." Emmett chimes in, but I hold up my hand.

"Fuck. Fuck me."

I collapse into a chair and bury my face in my hands. The ring on my left hand suddenly feels tight and constricting. This is real. This is real, and I don't remember any of it. I remember Bella being beautiful and so much more than I ever imagined her to be. I remember not being able to keep my eyes off her. I remember how amazing it felt the first time I put my arms around her and held her close to me. She was like the sun, and all night long, I was in orbit around her. There had been so much chemistry, but how had it gotten to that point? Am I the only one who doesn't remember?

Above all my fright and confusion, I feel terrible. I feel helpless. I cannot recall my own damn wedding. I wish I was being punked or something, but it's all too crazy to _not _be real. The room is so quiet I think I might go insane, so I take a deep, deep breath and look up at them.

"I don't remember," I say, shaking my head. "What a piece of shit I am."

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Emmett asks, looking at me seriously.

"Clubbing, a lot of booze, making out with Bella. Then I woke up and could barely see, feeling like death, and she was there in the bed. Tell me what happened. Please?"

Emmett and Rosalie look at each other, and I see her eyebrows raise, encouraging him to explain what he knows.

"All right, well, we were in a club, and everyone was drinking and dancing. You and Bella were glued to each other like you had been all night. I don't think anyone realized you guys had disappeared until I got like, eight text messages from you saying to meet you at the chapel closest to our hotel because you were in love with Bella – and her 'beautiful boobies' and to come be your best man."

I want to slap my palm to my forehead but I refrain. Instead, I cringe but stop immediately because the motion makes my head pulse and ache.

"Dude, we're twenty-two. Why the hell did you let my drunk ass get married?"

Rosalie barks out a laugh suddenly, and I look at her. "Let you? Edward, the two of you wouldn't shut up about how you were destined to meet, and you were all friggin' giggly about how cute she always was on Emmett's Facebook."

"Not to mention that you guys are actually kind of perfect together," Emmett adds, earning a look from me that must be cartoon-like in my disbelief.

"For real, Emmett?" I choke out. "Please prepare to explain that to my mother when she has a heart attack over this. Ugh!"

Once more, Rosalie's mood shifts and she's in front of me, bending down and totally in my face. Her manicured finger is pointing right between my eyes, and I'm honest to God frightened. "Listen, asshole, what I gather here is that you're a dumb fuck who can't handle his alcohol and be a decent human being at the same time. Maybe _everyone_ should have been a little more reasonable last night, but no one made you and Bella get married. That's all on you guys. Now, I'm assuming that you just ditched her in your room without saying anything _at all_, so I'm going to go take care of our friend. You and Emmett can discuss this like sorority girls, but I expect you to get your ass back there soon. Got it?"

I flick my vision over her shoulder momentarily to see Emmett holding his hands out to signal me that he's staying out of things. Rosalie is certainly a force to be reckoned with, and the last thing I want to do is get her any more fired up. Still, I need a little more time to clear my head and figure out what the heck to do, so I'm glad Rose is going to see her.

After she's dressed and out of the room with another warning to me, I stare at Emmett helplessly.

"What am I supposed to do, Em?"

"You know I love ya, Edward, but Bella is one of my closest friends, and even though I'm not threatening you with a beat down like Rose did, my sentiments are pretty similar."

"Yeah, but –"

"No buts, Edward," he says calmly. "I can't tell you what to do here, but Bella is amazing. Had I not met Rosalie, I think we probably would have wound up together, but that's neither here nor there. Point is, shit got crazy last night, but maybe there's a reason for it. You said yourself, albeit it alcohol induced, that you've been attracted to her for a while. Maybe it'll work."

I don't really have anything to say to that; really, I just need some time to think. I try to take Emmett's words to heart as I excuse myself, promising to find Bella after clearing my head. Emmett is an optimist, but we're still in college, more than a few states away from each other, and we're both on the cusp of graduating and starting our lives. Being married to a girl I'd just met wasn't exactly in my post graduate plans.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: It's rec time! If you love me at all, you will immediately move from this chapter to the story Mind the Gap by LuckyStar815**

_When Edward and Bella throw themselves into a long-distance relationship, they don't realize that sometimes the mileage is not the biggest obstacle in the path of love. Stephenie Meyer created Edward; I made him say "Bloody hell." AH, AU._**  
><strong>

**This is, beyond measure, my favorite thing to read right now. I found it completely by chance during a fic dive about a month ago, and it's been making me happytimes ever since. It's time to get this brilliant, under read gem the attention it deserves, so go read, review, and tell LuckyStar815 that I sent you =)**

***withholds future updates until you go read* (kidding...maybe)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love to mycrookedsmile & my other Perv Pack girls for approving this all for me. Just a note to readers: FFn has changed the format for review replies, so if you have PMs disabled, I won't be able to respond. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Jessica ends up bringing my bags and all my stuff to me, only staying for a few minutes to make sure I'm okay. I thank and hug her tightly, assuring her I'll keep her up to date and that we'll meet later to eat or something.

So when there's a knock at the door, I expect it to be Edward, assuming he'd forgotten to take his keycard whenever he took off. I make my way there cautiously, nervous to face . . . whatever is about to happen. To my surprise, it's Rosalie, who quickly wraps me in a loving, comforting embrace that makes me completely fall apart.

"Are you all right?" she asks, studying my face.

"Did Jess call you?" I wonder aloud, assuming our other friend probably alerted her. We move toward the bed and sit side by side.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I called her earlier. I don't know where Edward is."

"I do," she says, a scowl creasing her pretty face. "He came to our room a little while ago. He's probably still there with Emmett, but I basically threatened his manhood if he didn't get his ass back here."

"Seriously?" I ask, feeling my eyes widen in shock.

She pouts. "Not quite, but I assume it was understood."

That makes me crack a smile, but I still feel a little sick to my stomach, and it's not from everything I drank the night before. At the very least, I have the confirmation that he's coming back eventually, but I have no clue what's going to happen when he returns. We'll obviously have a lot to talk about, and I seriously don't know where to start.

"What happens now?" she says, and I'm at a loss for a moment.

"I have no idea. I mean, I know I've done some impulsive stuff but never anything like this. Seriously, could it get more impulsive than a Vegas wedding?"

"Yeah . . . I guess you could just get divorced and write it off as a 'What Happens in Vegas' memory."

Rosalie is right; we could just get a divorce and pretend like it never happened. Plenty of people do that, right? And it's crazy to be married right now – _wow, I'm married_ – when I'm in the middle of getting so many details of my life straightened out. Yet there's a part of me that shudders away from that idea.

"I'm . . . not sure," I admit to her. "I know this probably sounds stupid to you, but god, Rose, if you could have seen the way he was looking at me last night . . . It was like we instantly connected, and I don't think it was just from the drinking. It's not something I can really pinpoint – more of a feeling, you know? It was genuine, no matter how unbelievable it seems. It's a one in a million chance, or less, but maybe it's so crazy it could work. I just don't know."

I stop myself, feeling like I'm babbling.

"Say something, please," I quietly beg her.

"Well, I _do_ think you're crazy, but baby girl, he would be the crazy one to let you go if you're willing to try." She reaches over and hugs me tightly, and I realize it's the reassurance I need. If I'm going to put myself out there, rejection would be the most difficult outcome to deal with. "And listen," she continues, "I get what you're saying. That maybe-it's-love-at-first-sight feeling, that's how it was for Emmett and me. Just . . . be careful. And know that Em and I love you and will be here for you no matter what, okay?"

"Thank you," I tell her, pulling her close for another hug, mostly for my benefit.

She kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair. "Let's get you cleaned up and find some food."

I agree and get up to take a shower, but the door suddenly opens and there's Edward. He looks disheveled and worn, and I find myself drawn to him. For a moment, I forget my anxiety and want to make sure _he_ is okay. Rosalie quickly excuses herself, and I don't miss the warning look she gives him on her way out.

This is it. We're finally face to face again in the light of day, watching one another and clearly both waiting for the other to say something.

"Hi," I manage.

"Hi."

"Everything okay?"

He huffs an insincere laugh at that, his eyes dropping to the floor as he shakes his head. I marvel at the way he rakes his fingers through his hair, which brings me a flashback of clutching that hair tightly the night before when he had me pinned to the door. I shake off the memory and watch him carefully as his eyes hesitantly return to mine.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry for taking off. I . . . I kind of freaked out this morning. I hate saying this, but there's a lot I don't remember from last night."

He looks ashamed, and once more, I feel sick. "How much?" I say with a gulp.

Edward steps closer, and I instinctively scoot back on the bed, as if proximity could shield me from his words. His eyes pinch closed and he looks pained. I don't want him to say what I think he's about to. I hold my breath.

"I remember having so much fun with you. I remember thinking you were so sexy and wanting to get you back here in this room with me. Sorry, I know I'm a jerk for that, but when you dance . . . never mind, I'm getting distracted. But, Bella . . . I don't remember any of this," he says, holding his hand up to display the ring we bought for him, "and I have no idea what else happened between us. Here. You know."

Yes, I know what he means. Unlike my realization earlier, he has no clue if we slept together. Worst of all, he doesn't remember that crazy wedding. God, what a fucking cliché we are. The wave of emotions I experience is worse than anything I've ever felt, and I immediately dash for the bathroom. There's shame, disappointment, and so much else I can't explain. I don't want him to see me cry, though, and that's why I hide.

"Bella!" he calls after me. "I'm so, so sorry!"

I turn on the water to mask the sound of my sobbing, but my efforts are futile because I didn't lock the bathroom door, and he slowly opens it, interrupting my crying jag. I let him wrap me up in a hug that shouldn't feel this awkward, and I cry against his chest.

"Please don't cry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer, blah, blah, blah. Many thanks to allll my PPSS girls for loving me & prepost attention to this fic.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I'm holding this bawling girl in my arms – this beautiful, funny, enticing woman who my drunken self liked so much I decided to commit my heart and life to her – and I have absolutely no idea what to do or say. I just stand here, keeping her in my arms and letting her shake and cry against me. I want to do something, but I have no idea what.

I'm completely and utterly conflicted. Even in this state, she feels good right here. It's like she was made to fit against my chest, at just the right height that if I tip my chin down, I could rest it on her head. My arms wrap around her and keep her close to me. She's comfortable here. I've hugged and been with other women, and there have been plenty who just didn't feel right. But Bella does, and I feel like every word I say is making this entire situation worse.

I have no doubt that I probably declared my infatuation for her to Emmett last night, but I just don't think that's a good enough reason to get married. Yeah, I liked her so much and we were having a great night together, but it shouldn't have turned out like this. If I had gone to visit Emmett at school and had met Bella there, we probably just would have hooked up, and then I'd be on my merry way back to school. But we're in Vegas, and we made a choice that was, in my opinion, insane.

Where the hell do we go from here? I like her, but I'm not ready to be married.

"I need to take a shower," she says, pulling me from my thoughts.

Carefully, I release her and back out of the bathroom with an affirmative nod. She begins to close the door, but it doesn't click before she starts the shower. I wonder briefly if she left it partially open on purpose, but I don't think Bella's that kind of woman. Still, from the seat I've taken on the edge of the bed, I can see a flash of skin as she undresses. There's a slope of breast, a peek of her butt, and long dark hair that falls in messy waves. She lets out a loud sigh as the shower door closes; I'm grateful she's stopped crying.

Feeling the need for fresh air, I pull open the drapes that cover the doors to the balcony. Opening them, I feel refreshed instantly. I'm not better, but it's a good feeling that I needed. The sun is bright, as it's afternoon already, and the warmth is comforting. Behind me, I hear a subtle creaking, and I turn to watch the gust of air in the room push the bathroom door open more than halfway. From this angle, I can see Bella in the shower, and I gulp back the lump in my throat.

Bella's head is tipped back, elongating her throat and pushing her bare breasts out as water pours over her body. She's an average height and an average build, but everything about her seems to fit together perfectly. If anything did happen between us last night, I don't remember seeing her like this, and I can't keep my eyes off her now. As she turns, I see that she's shaved _there_, and my cock starts to harden as I watch her like a perverted Peeping Tom. I may not have a clue about what I'm supposed to do with this marriage thing, but my body still has a mind of its own. Everything about her appeals to me, and if the circumstances were different, I'd probably be in that shower with her in seconds, turning her against the tile wall and fucking her until she seized around me.

_Fuck._

I'm about ready to dump the ice bucket down my pants when there's a faint knock on the door. I call for whoever it was to hold on, willing myself out of my horny state. I open the door enough to see who's there but still shield my current issue from their view. It's Rosalie.

"What are you doing?" she asks, looking at me oddly.

"Bella's in the shower," I say. "We're talking, but she needed a break."

Her eyes are hard, but she holds something out to me. It's her camera.

"You should look through these."

"Sure." I take the camera.

"Do it, Edward."

"I will. Anything else?"

"No, just don't forget to call us later."

I close the door and collapse into a chair, turning the camera on to see whatever it is Rosalie wants me to. I understand her intentions immediately.

There are nearly two hundred photos from the previous night. I can recall Rosalie taking a lot of pictures, but it was apparently much more than I realized. Interspersed are so many of me and Bella. What surprises me is how natural and happy we seem in each one. You can usually tell in photos of people, especially men and women, how well they know one another and how comfortable they are together. The ones with Bella flow seamlessly with those of Emmett and Rosalie, who have been together for years. We're not just posed together; we look so at ease, as though we belonged together that way. It's just like my earlier thoughts of how well she fit in my arms and against my body. There are both posed and candid snapshots of us kissing, and nothing about it seems forced or fake.

Then, I get toward the end of the photos – toward the end of the night. There we are, holding hands in front of a gaudy altar. In several, Bella has a ring of fake flowers in her hair and a tiny bouquet in her hands. There's a shot of me holding a laughing Bella in my arms as though I'm going to carry her over the threshold and another of me dipping her back and kissing her like in an old-time photograph. I can see that my eyes are a little glassy, but there's no doubt or hesitation in my expression or Bella's in any of them.

"What's that?"

I look up to see Bella wrapped in a towel, her skin pink from the hot water and her long, damp hair falling over her shoulders. I swallow deeply, remembering the sight of her naked body just minutes earlier. She really is beautiful, and I can't decide whether she looked more gorgeous in our "wedding photos" or as she is right now.

"Oh, uh, it's Rosalie's camera. I was just looking. At pictures. From, uh, last night."

"Can I . . .?" she asks, and I hand the camera to her, excusing myself for my own shower, hoping it will revive me more than my half-assed attempt this morning. When I notice how smooth and enticing her bare shoulders look, I make certain the door is closed and locked. I'm going to need some alone time in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a BEAUTIFUL banner made by RachelxMichelle. Pretty, pretty please click the link in my profile & let me know what you think, then go look at her banner blog =) Thanks to my PPSS girls for their love to this & all chaps. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We go to get something to eat, considering that we both feel starved and dehydrated. I can tell Edward is worse off than me, but his shower seems to have helped his mood. Sitting across the table from him, things are still awkward, but we're talking more, if only in small fragments of conversation. I want to say more, but I don't want to overwhelm him.

The pictures on Rosalie's camera made my heart ache, and I'm glad Edward wasn't around when I looked through them. Being near him, even with all the tension and where-do-we-go-from-here-ness, my feelings from last night are affirmed. There _is_ something between us, something that, in sobriety, still exists. It's unspoken and underlying, but it's a magnetism that remains. I recognize it in his lingering stares and the way I watch each move he makes. In this tiny ounce of time since we've met, no matter how unbelievable it may be, I feel bound to him – and not just in the marital way. I want to figure this out. I have no idea how but I want to regardless.

We're both picking at our food when he's quiet and thoughtful. I notice him staring at my hands, and I look down at them, then back up.

"What?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

He gestures toward my hand. "My mother would be ashamed of me." I nearly choke on my drink, and his eyes go wide. "Shit, that's not what I meant. I was talking about the ring. It's awful. Fuck, I'm so bad at this."

"I'm not so experienced here, either," I reply, half joking. He nods uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he says for what feels like the hundredth time.

"I kind of like it." I twist the ring around my finger. It's a simple band like his but with a tiny little diamond embedded into it. He'd told me last night that he'd get me something better, not that he remembers. Nor that I care.

"I feel like this wouldn't be as difficult for me if I remembered. I really wish I could. You remember everything?"

"Not everything," I admit. "The important stuff, more or less. What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything."

He purses his lips and frowns momentarily. "I'm piecing things together between what Emmett told me and the pictures, but that doesn't bring any of it back."

"Well, there was a lot of laughter. Our friends were giddy and wild. You were excited; we both were. Afterward, you just kept calling me 'Bella Masen' and you made everyone else do it too. You tried to talk Emmett into calling his dad to see if he'd pay for a honeymoon, but Em never gave in. And you asked if we could be Facebook friends now."

He groans and tugs at his hair, peering up at me a minute later. "Wow. I'm a piece of work."

"You were sweet."

He rolls his eyes but seems to believe me. "So afterward, did we, umm . . ."

"No," I answer, shaking my head. "We were getting there, but we both passed out."

"Okay, good," he says immediately, but he must notice my expression because he back pedals. "Damn, I have some serious foot-in-mouth syndrome today. I'm not glad we didn't. I mean, I'm glad nothing happened that I can't remember. Anything like that."

Suddenly, I feel emboldened. It's something about his nervousness that snaps me out of my funk. Since I woke up, I've been feeling and acting like some weak, helpless, shy girl. That's not me at all. I'm a strong, confident woman, and if I keep behaving like this guy is going to make or break me, we'll obviously never get anywhere. I need to take control and let my inner badass chick come out to play. That was the fun, fierce girl Edward was so into last night, and she was the wild one who got us here. It's time to pony up.

"So you're saying you _did_ want something to happen?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"What? I . . . well, yeah?"

"It's okay, Edward." I'm feeling a little devious now that I've gotten my proverbial balls back, and I want to press him with this. "I'd want to sleep with me too, if I were you."

His cheeks puff up as he takes a sip of his Coke, and I know I've got him now.

"We are married now, so what's mine is yours and all that good stuff."

He's so red that I think his head might explode, and I can't hold my laughter in any longer. I burst out, and he's red as well, only his is from embarrassment. When I calm down and he can look me in the eyes, I tell him that I'm only kidding. Sort of.

"Seriously, though," I begin when I've caught my breath. "Something happened but not much."

"What kind of something?" he asks cautiously.

"You done? Let's walk and talk."

He pays the check and we leave the diner, walking a few blocks back to our hotel. As we go, I fill him in.

"You asked me to leave the club. We started fooling around in your room and I made a joke about marriage first. You thought it was a great idea, and the rest is history, I suppose."

"You asked?"

"I joked," I clarify.

"And when you say we fooled around . . .?"

"You held me up against the door and fingered me," I explain bluntly. "That was it."

His cheeks redden instantly, and inwardly I'm giggling. Maybe this will be what he needs to break out of this weirdness and figure out what to do.

"Unless you want to go change that," I add oh so quietly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

I know he heard me, but I feign innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Did you all heed my advice and go read Mind the Gap by LuckyStar815? If not, you're SERIOUSLY missing out on a wonderful E/B story. Don't forget to leave her some reviews, too! You can also check out The Fictionators 6/24 post because I begged Kassiah to read Mind the Gap, so you can see our in depth recs of the story there =) Links to the story & The Fictionators are both in my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My PPSS girls are boss & made sure this was perfect-o before approving it for public consumption.**

**I didn't do any review replies from the last chapter because I had family in town. I figured you'd want an update more than some lame response from me anyway. Love you mucho for sharing your thoughts with me, though =D**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"All right, love birds," Emmett says as he pushes his way into my room. Our room – mine and Bella's – I suppose, since all her stuff is here now and she hasn't left since we returned from the restaurant. "Time to get ready."

I notice that Emmett is dressed in nice slacks and a neat blue button up shirt. Bella is rifling through her bag and pulling things out.

"Oh! Casino?"

"Damn, boy. Did you drink away your entire brain last night?" he taunts.

I look at Bella and shake my head. "Not entirely."

He recaps the plan for me: the guys are going to gamble and the girls are going to some show for the night. Tomorrow we head to the airport, and then it's back to school for everyone.

Bella and I have talked, but not enough. Not about the stuff we really need to, like how to handle everything. I likely won't see her for the rest of the night, and the same goes for the morning, and I feel a little sick to my stomach at that thought. Still, it's Vegas, and if I mope for the rest of the weekend, well, that would be a complete waste.

"Half hour!" Emmett calls as he walks out our door, and I head to the closet where my garment bag is hanging.

"You want me to iron those for you?" I hear from behind me. I look over my shoulder, and Bella is pulling an ironing board from out of the wall. I had no idea there even was one in this room, but I can see one of the ornate mirrors on a hinge that had hidden it. "I have to press my dress. I can do your stuff if you want."

"Umm, sure. That would be great."

She gives me a small smile and gets to work as though it's no big deal. It isn't, though, is it? It's just a small gesture. Not something that should send a tingle through me.

For the next twenty minutes, I try not to stare as Bella gets ready. She's surprisingly relaxed, especially compared to earlier, and I find myself wishing I could get a piece of that calmness she mysteriously possesses.

Her routine seems effortless. I've now seen Bella without any make-up or special girly hair styling, and though those things certainly enhance her features, I think I prefer her the natural way. The dress she's wearing is a bold red, yet the design is sort of conservative. Not that I know much about dresses, but her tits and ass aren't hanging out . . . yet I still can't keep myself from looking.

"Are you ready?" she asks from near the door.

"Yeah, sure. Did you get a key?"

She glances into her purse and nods.

"Have your wallet?"

I pat my pocket and tell her I do.

She smiles sweetly, and my chest tightens. I don't think I want to be away from her tonight, and I'm not sure what to do with that feeling.

"You're getting kind of creepy over there."

"I am?"

"Yes," she says, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "I'm beginning to think you have a staring problem."

I grin and shrug, and though I'm not really sure why, her cheeks turn pink and she looks down. I have a weird urge to call her Mrs. Masen, just to see what it feels like, but I hold my tongue.

We leave the room, walking side by side down the hall until we find Emmett and Rosalie's door. Bella looks at me, biting her lip as we wait, but the moment is gone as soon as Rosalie appears, clad in rich purple and about a billion sparkles.

We're separated by a group of giggling, giddy girls, so Emmett and I head out with the one other guy who came on the trip. We each have our preferred game in mind, and the night is young, especially in Vegas.

Our outing is a lot of fun, even without much cash to toy with, but I find myself thinking of Bella a lot. I try to distract myself by staring at other pretty girls, who seem to come in droves around here, but they do little for me. My mind drifts to our conversation earlier when she filled me in on what she knew of our night. I hate that I can't remember so much. I've calmed down considerably from being freaked the fuck out when I woke up, but there's still a feeling of general discomfort that lingers. I don't know how to act around her. She seems to have loosened up and to even be flirting a bit, but what does she expect me to do? Just pick up where we left off last night? My body would love that, but my head is too jumbled for that to be a good idea.

When everyone loses all their gambling money, we decide to head back and meet the girls at the bar in the hotel. It's crowded but not like a club, and I see the girls. Jessica has her hand on Bella's shoulder, and they're both laughing. Bella's head is tipped back, and the taut skin on her neck reminds me of seeing her in the shower earlier. I instantly want to be close to her, to hear her voice, to smell her. That reaction scares me a little.

We hang around a bit longer, and I find myself feeling similar to how I did last night, when I was still "there." No matter who I'm talking to, my eyes always drift back in her direction. When she moves, I move with her.

It's too intense, too precarious, too much.

I excuse myself after finishing my drink, claiming I'm still working out all the liquor from Friday night. I can feel Bella's eyes follow me, and a quick glance back confirms my suspicion.

Alone in the room, I shower and fall into bed. I feel restless but fall asleep anyway. I'm not sure what time it is when Bella climbs under the covers with me. She doesn't say anything but moves close. I roll over to face her, and we look at each other in the mostly-dark. Neither of us speaks; our eyes just lock for a minute or two, and then I seek sleep again. Just before I drift off, her hand curls around the inside of my elbow, resting there gently.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Progress...**

**Thanks to my PPSS girls *hearts***

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I'm so warm and comfortable when I wake that I wonder what could have possibly stirred me. It doesn't take long to realize that I have to pee like crazy, but as that hits my semi-conscious mind, so does the fact that there are toned arms wrapped around me and hot little breaths steadily tickling my neck. I shift only slightly, and Edward nuzzles my hair, humming happily in his sleep.

_God, I can't get out of bed now._

No matter how much my body screams for me to get up, I don't want to leave this quiet comfort. I'm sure Edward has no idea he's tangled up with me like this, but it feels so good. The fact that we only have a few more hours together looms in the back of my mind like a dark cloud.

Another part of my brain protests, _Too soon! Not enough time!_

I wish so badly we had just a little longer to get things figured out, but we don't. We have to leave today, still undecided about everything.

Despite everything working against us, I only want to be married once. We were rash and crazy, but we are where we are, and we can't go back to that night and undo it. We can only move forward, and I know I have to at least try. There's really no reason _not _to, all things considered. We're working backwards, but we both know there's something between us, so that's what I'm going to cling to in my efforts. Giving up without trying isn't acceptable, even though I have absolutely no clue how this could possibly work.

Wanting to relish Edward's presence a little longer, I tell my bladder to shut up and carefully roll in his arms. We're practically face to face, our bodies still molded together, but I tip my head back to watch him sleep. He looks peaceful and pretty like this, almost like a little child. I hold back a giggle when he snorts lightly and smacks his lips together.

"Just try," I whisper, almost inaudibly, and then my lips touch his so lightly I can barely feel it. His slumber continues, so I carefully and slowly extract myself from his hold and leave our bed. It's time to get ready to leave, so I start with a shower.

.

When I open the bathroom door, I shriek.

"Holy shit! What are you doing?"

Edward is _right there_ in the doorway, completely blocking me in.

"Sorry," he whispers, and I'm shocked again when his hands cup my face. He's staring at me intensely, those green eyes piercing so deeply, and I'm bracing myself for a kiss. There are so many questions he's not asking, so I stay frozen in place, my eyes surely wide and nervous. Then he hugs me.

_Huh?_

"Hi?" I say, unsure where this came from. Hesitantly, I wrap my arms loosely around him and hug back. He feels warm and comforting, and even though it's a weird moment, I don't want him to let go.

Pulling back, he looks at me again. "We'll talk, I promise. I just . . . I need time for everything to process."

"What do you want?" I ask, scared for what his answer may be.

His head shakes, and his eyes close for half a minute. "More time?" A humorless chuckle parts his lips, and I wish I could kiss them, but the timing isn't right.

"Okay."

"I like you, Bella. I really do, but I'm not thinking straight. I'll call you."

It doesn't feel like enough, but what choice do I have? I just agree, giving him a halfhearted smile. But at least he said he likes me.

What a freaking mess we've gotten ourselves into . . . .

.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Just a couple texts."

"What did he say?"

"Not a whole lot."

"Emmett! You know I'm going crazy here!"

I'm suddenly enveloped in a crushing bear hug, being swayed back and forth. "Sorry, Mrs. Masen. He hasn't said anything to me, and it's driving me almost as crazy as you. You should call him, though. He's just being a pussy."

"No," I protest. "He said he'd call."

"Suit yourself. I gotta run. See you tomorrow?"

"Will do," I agree.

Emmett and I part ways just down the sidewalk from my apartment. We'd been in the library studying, and he insisted on making sure I got home safely in the dark. A little overprotective, but so undeniably sweet. Just as I'm unlocking my door, my phone starts ringing in my book bag, and I fight with the lock to get it open and retrieve my cell in time.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the display.

"_Bella?"_

"Edward . . ."

"_Is this a bad time? I can call back or something."_

"No!" I shout unnecessarily. I don't want to let him go now that he's finally called. It's been a week already. "I just walked in the door. Give me a second to get settled, cool?"

"_Oh, sure."_

The line is silent for a few moments while I get myself settled. I decide to change into my pajamas while I'm at it, so I quickly swap shirts and start talking while I work on my bottoms.

"All set. Hi."

"_Hey. How've you been?"_

The small talk begins, and we end up staying on the phone for the next three hours, until my battery is about to die and we realize how late it is. I've been tucked into bed for a while, and our conversation has been all over the place. I'm sort of shocked that we talked for so long. It was so completely comfortable discussing our lives at school and getting to know each other a little better. All the previous tension I've been feeling and had expressed to Emmett earlier in the night has dissipated, and I sleep better than I have since returning from Vegas.

.

In the next three weeks before my senior year ends, my friendship with Edward grows. We both put forth the effort to talk every day, and after only a short while, it becomes effortless. He pings my instant messenger or sends texts throughout the day, and at night our phone calls are usually at least an hour or longer. I feel like I'm getting to know him so deeply, and my hope is that this all might work; I'm glad because I really like him and I still want to see where this could go. I ignore the niggling doubt I feel about our future after graduation, but I'm taking it all one day at a time.

The first time he tells me his misses me, my heart seems to leap out of my chest. He sounds unsure of admitting it, but my reaction and confession of similar feelings seems to ease his mind. There are still moments when the weirdness of our situation strikes hard, but I push them away, trying to keep my thoughts focused on all the progress we've been making.

We discuss our graduations and find that Edward's is going to be on a Saturday, while mine and Emmett's is the day after.

"_I've been thinking about graduation," _he tells me one night. _"I was going to stick around here for one last party with everyone the night of graduation, but I changed my mind. I'm going to fly out of Boston that night so I can be there for your graduation. I want to see you, and I'm sure Em wouldn't mind me crashing at his apartment for a few days."_

"That would be awesome," I say in response. My stomach is doing somersaults.

This is my sign that he's not giving up, and I'm thrilled. I feel like whatever happens on that visit will make or break us. It's so much to deal with in addition to getting all my post-graduation plans in order.

.

"I . . . I talked to my parents," I tell him over the phone. "I told them."

"_Oh?" _is his only response. I can tell discussing this makes him just as uneasy as it does me, but I need to talk to him about it.

"Yeah. Graduation is just a few days away, and they're both flying in tomorrow. Since you're going to be here, I was hoping you'd be willing to meet them, and I just wanted to give them time to let things sink in, you know?"

"_Are you preparing me for the possibility of death?" _he asks, a tinge of humor in his voice. _"Do I have to look out for your mom, your dad, or both?"_

"Actually," I begin, "they're more likely to freak out on me. They got married a week after my mom turned eighteen and were divorced before she could legally drink. Needless to say, they have some strong feelings about young marriages, but hopefully they'll cool off by the time they get here."

"_Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt my wifey."_

I giggle at his new little term of endearment, and it gives me a warm feeling inside. It's another breakthrough for us, and I'm sure he can hear the smile in my voice. After our phone call, I decide to show it to him, texting a self-pic of myself with the words, "See you soooooon!" attached.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...yesterday was a fun filled day at the amusement park with a preschooler. I hear you groaning, but don't pity me - we had an awesome time =)**

**We're almost to the end, so this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. My most sincere thanks to mycrookedsmile, jessypt, and pipapear, who are all assured me this wasn't totally lame & checked for flaws. If there are any, they belong to me in my editing. Thanks for reading & once more, sorry for no review replies this time.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

My parents believe I'm leaving for Tennessee for Emmett's graduation, but that's only partially true. They decided to drive out to Boston from Chicago so they could transport my belonging back home. I had intended to sell all my furniture and ship my clothes and a few other personal items, but they'd insisted this would be less expensive as well as a fun opportunity for them to try out the new Winnebago my dad recently purchased. More power to them, I suppose.

After my conversation with Bella about telling her parents, I realized I've been putting off doing the same, and it's now or never. It's inevitable that I'll see my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme during my visit, and there will be no hiding the truth from my parents after that.

Not to mention that I haven't been able to bring myself to take the ring off my left hand since returning from the weekend that turned my whole life upside down.

I take my parents out to dinner on Friday night after they've had a chance to get cleaned up from their long drive. Our conversation is light, and it's so great to see them, but I keep my left hand out of view as much as possible in the dark restaurant. Over dessert and coffee, I decide to bite the bullet.

"So, I have some news," I begin, looking back and forth between them. "I met someone."

My mother's faces lights up, and I can see her eagerness for details. "Oh really? Why haven't we heard about this young lady sooner? And why isn't she here with us?"

"Son, you're not throwing away your new job over this, are you?" my father asks, practical and stern.

"It's complicated," I say, taking a deep breath. "For now, nothing's changing. Maybe it will down the road, but we haven't figured that out yet. I really care for her, though, and I've spent a lot of time thinking about things in the past month. The reason she's not here tonight is because she goes to school in Tennessee. With Emmett."

"Oh, Edward," my mother sighs, "a long distance relationship?"

"It's more than that. I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but please don't be. We . . . we got married in Vegas." I carefully lift my left hand from my lap and place it on the table, revealing my cheap wedding band.

My father's face immediately goes red, but he manages to keep himself composed, as we're in public. My mother gasps and tears well in her eyes.

As expected, they're upset. My mom seems to have more hope for the situation than my father, who doesn't find it quite as romantic. He tells me in no uncertain terms that I'm an idiot. Of course, I don't tell them all the details or just how drunk I was that night, but they can probably make their own assumptions. Eventually, they calm down and hear me out. I don't expect them to accept everything right away.

"I'm meeting her parents on Sunday. If everything goes well while I'm there, I'd really like to bring her up to Chicago to meet you guys, once you're home. I think it would help if you knew her. She's sweet and smart and I really care about her. It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course we want to meet her," my mother assures me, and I immediately feel better as we begin making our tentative plans.

In the morning, we pack my belongings into the trailer my dad has hitched to the back of his Winnebago. Graduation goes well, albeit longer than I care for, but soon enough, I'm rolling my suitcase up to the ticket counter at the airport. The flight is smooth, and when I get to baggage claim, Emmett is there to greet me with a smile.

"How was the flight, brother?"

"Not bad. You ready for tomorrow?" I ask, shaking his hand and hugging him with my free arm.

"For sure," he says, hugging me back. "You up for some company? Rose and Bella are back at my place hanging out."

Without thinking, my lips part in a smile at the notion of seeing her, and I know Emmett sees it.

Bella and I have been talking a lot, and being realistic with myself, I know I've grown comfortable knowing she's there every day. Being apart gave me a lot of time to think, and combined with how well I've gotten to know her and have started to like her even more, I'm ready to get this all figured out. Yeah, we're technically married, but just thinking of this as any other relationship is helping me prevent freaking out.

"Hi," she mouths timidly as Emmett and I come through the door to his apartment. She's smiling, and I know I'm smiling right back, and if feels like we're both locked in tunnel vision.

I approach her, and she steps around the kitchen island until we're face to face, less than a foot of space between us. My hands move to touch her, but I'm tentative, unsure if this is okay. I watch her eyes, warm and just as nervous as I feel, but the way she bites her bottom lip makes her look far too sweet to hold back any longer. I place my hands gingerly on her hips, then slide them around until I'm embracing her. Her arms find a place over my shoulders, wrapping around my neck and pulling me down to her. I nuzzle my face into her hair and we stand that way, silently, for at least a full minute.

Reluctantly, I pull back, but I find her hand and draw it to my lips, kissing her knuckles. She giggles a little, her cheeks going crimson, but she allows me to press our palms together and twine our fingers for a moment.

We don't talk about us or anything serious. Instead, the four of us enjoy our time together, hanging out, laughing, and sharing a few beers. I want so badly for Bella to stay the night with me, but Emmett's couch is too small, and the last thing I want is for her to wake up with a crick in her neck right before her graduation. Before letting her go, though, I pull her in for another long hug, kissing her forehead and opening her car door to see her on her way safely.

.

I'm so anxious that I'm sweating like it's desert heat in Tennessee when Bella approaches me, Emmett, and his parents with her own mom and dad in tow. Bella looks just like her mom, though the older woman's hair and eyes are lighter. She's looking me up and down appraisingly, whispering something in Bella's ear that makes her gape at her mother. Mr. Swan, however, has a more stern expression. His dark eyes are hard, as though he's scrutinizing every detail about me. I see his thick mustache twitch, and it makes me shiver a little, but when Bella takes his hand and kisses his cheek, everything about the man softens. He looks at her adoringly, like she's still a little girl, and kisses her temple. It's obvious how much he loves her, so I can't blame him for being skeptical in my presence.

"Dad, Mom, I'd like you to meet Edward Masen," Bella says with a smile. She hides it well, but I can see the nervous energy in the way she gestures. "Edward, these are my parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. My stepdad Phil couldn't make it. He coaches AA baseball in Florida, and they had a game."

I reach out to shake their hands as introductions are made with Emmett's parents as well, and moments later, Rosalie and her family join us, creating a buzz of conversation, smiles, and more handshakes.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it's a pleasure to meet you." I try to lay on the charm with Bella's mom, hoping that if I can get in her good graces, she may help with Mr. Swan. Despite being divorced, they seem to get along well. "I can see where Bella's beauty comes from."

"Oh please," she says with a lighthearted laugh, "That gorgeous hair is all from her father. The Swan eyes, too."

"But the smile is all yours." I lean closer, speaking into her ear so only she can hear me. "I'm sure you've hooked your fair share of men with that smile, just like Bella caught my attention."

Renee pats my cheek gently and just shakes her head. "There seems to be no lack of charm in _your_ genes."

Charlie clears his throat, and when I look in his direction, I see he and Bella are holding hands again. It's once more clear how close they are, no matter how gruff he may come across otherwise. I suppose it's true what they say about men being suckers for their little girls.

"What time's that reservation?" he asks, looking back and forth between Bella and me.

"Not for another hour," Bella replies. "I was thinking we could walk around downtown and get a drink beforehand. Sound good?"

They all agree, and my aunt and uncle look at me, eyebrows raised. "I assume you're going with Bella and her parents?" Carlisle inquires.

Bella nods, so I hug my family goodbye and tell them I'll be back at Emmett's apartment later on to spend some time with them. We set off toward the parking lot, and Bella and I sit in the back of Charlie's rental car together.

It's a pleasant late afternoon, so we sit around a small square table on the patio of a little pub Bella selected. The women are sipping martinis while Charlie and I each drink a beer.

"So I have news," Bella says, smiling over her glass. Everyone's attention is on her. "I was waiting to tell you in person," she continues, looking at her parents, then passing a quick glance my way. "I've had a change of plans for graduate school. I'm not staying here."

"Did you apply for another loan?" Charlie asks immediately. "I don't want you to be buried in debt by the time you finish." It's pure concern in his tone, but Bella continues to smile.

"I didn't give up hope on my other choices, so I've kept up trying to figure out what my other options were. Nothing turned out for Pittsburgh, but that's okay because I'm moving to Chicago."

"Chicago?" I say involuntarily, my heart racing.

"I finally found an internship so I can go to Northwestern! They'll cover fifty percent of my tuition _and_ give me a small stipend. The loans I would have been using for the graduate program here will cover the rest, as well as my books and housing. Isn't that amazing?"

Renee is up instantly, hugging her daughter, and Bella looks over her mom's shoulder at me.

"Chicago?" I say, although I already know it's true.

She nods and bites her lip the same way she did the night before, and I can't help but smile back at her. Her parents congratulate and tell her how proud they are. A few minutes later we head out to the restaurant where we have our reservation. Dinner is pleasant, and despite getting the third degree from Charlie about my family, background, field of study, and future plans, I feel like everything goes well. When we're done, I say my goodbyes and leave them to some family time while I go back to Emmett's to see my own family. Bella promises to call me the next day after she sees her parents off, and I tell her I'll be waiting.

.

After all the parents have gone on Monday, we gather back at Emmett's apartment, along with a handful of their other friends for a small party. I socialize with those I'd met before, moving back and forth between Bella and the others. My eyes are constantly drawn in her direction, and we exchange small smiles whenever we catch each other looking. I feel so comfortable interacting with her this way, but by the end of the evening, I crave time alone with her. We need to talk about so much, and her recent news regarding Chicago was completely unexpected.

Everyone has gone except me, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie, so we tidy up enough that it won't be a huge mess in the morning, and Emmett and Rose go to bed.

"You tired?" I ask, pulling Bella close to me as I sit at the kitchen table.

"A little. Tonight was fun, huh?" Her legs press against mine as I absently trace her fingers, but the few drinks I've had make me feel a little frisky. I catch her off guard by yanking her down onto my lap, and after her surprise wears off, she settles on my thighs, sitting sideways.

My forehead rests on her shoulder, and my arms hang loosely around her waist. "Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like."

"Sure."

We stay this way for several minutes, slowly settling into one another more and more until I feel like I'm going to pass out sitting here.

"I'm beat," I say, nudging her to sit up.

She turns her face and looks at me, carefully choosing her words. "Want to come back to my place? I mean, I can't imagine the couch is too comfortable, and I just . . ."

"Yeah," I interrupt before she can reveal any more of her nerves. "That would be great."

We stand, and I go to the closet where my suitcase is, pulling out my backpack and throwing some clothes and my toothbrush in there. When I'm ready, I leave a note on the counter for Emmett, letting him know where I've gone, and I follow Bella out of the apartment. She walked the few blocks over earlier, so we head off on foot. Bella reaches for my hand halfway down the first street, and I gladly give it to her.

I change into pajama pants and a clean T-shirt back at her place, and when I step out of her bathroom, she's standing in front of the mirror in a tiny tank top and shorts that sit low on her hips, revealing more than an inch of skin. Her whole body looks inviting, and my mind goes to the obvious places, but I try my best to put a hold on those thoughts, at least for now. It would be too easy to just get tangled up in sex and distraction, but I want to do this the right way. I move toward her, and she turns, slowly coming into my arms. I grip a handful of her thick hair, holding her close and inhaling her sweet, feminine scent. It's hard to believe that just over a month ago I was so apprehensive about her because these days, she's all I can think about; having her here in arms, I don't think I want to turn back now.

"Ready?" she asks, and I nod, leading her to the bed. We lie face to face, and our talk about Chicago begins.

She tells me that Northwestern had been her top choice for graduate school months before we met and that she had settled on staying here to do her Masters program when the financial issue became an impasse. Her desire for something better won out, though, and she had inquired about the internship just days before Vegas. While it would have been flattering if she'd sought out a school in Chicago knowing I was moving home, I was much more at ease when I realized she had done so of her own volition. There is no pressure that she's changing her plans solely for me.

We talk about how coincidental it is that my family lives in Evanston, and though we aren't discussing suddenly moving in together or anything, this feels like a step in the right direction. I haven't won over her father yet, which I can't blame him for, but I now believe there's a chance this could actually work.

I pull her into my arms, enjoying the warmth and softness of her body as we drift to sleep.

We spend the next day together, and I don't waste time making plans for us to go up to Chicago. Since I'll be staying with my parents until I get everything secured with my new job and find a place of my own, we're going to fly up on Wednesday night. Bella will stay until Saturday, since she's not officially moving to Chicago until later in the summer. I purchase our tickets and tell her with absolute sincerity that I'm really excited for her to meet my parents – and for them to meet her.

We decide to go for a movie to wind down from all the chaos of our respective graduations and family visits, and I'm really glad we do. We hold hands, making me feel once more like a teenager with his first girlfriend, but I can't deny I sort of like that. My thumb brushes over her ring, and I'm reminded of how absolutely crazy this all is, yet at the same time, I recognize the difference in how we're both handling it. Still, the constant reminders are there; all I can do is take this one day at a time. Being honest with myself about my feelings for Bella seems to be a good way to go.

There's an arcade inside the theater, so after our movie, I drag her out to play some games. With twenty dollars in quarters, we're free to let loose and have fun. She starts with Whack-a-Mole, then I lead us over to Pac-Man. She challenges me to DDR next, but I refuse, claiming I don't dance like that and suggest Ski-Ball instead. She likes my suggestion, and we end up playing until most of our quarters are replaced with long strings of prize tickets. We try a couple other games, and when only one quarter remains, I grab her hand and guide us toward the claw game. She's skeptical of my skills, but I give it a go, successfully dropping the stuffed toy into the chute. She laughs as I hand it to her, shaking her head at the odd little toy.

"What on earth am I going to do with a stuffed banana?"

"It's not just a stuffed banana," I say, pulling her toward me and wrapping my hand around the back of hers to examine the toy. "It's a stuffed banana man with dangly arms and legs. And sunglasses. He's cool."

"You're such a dork," she laughs.

I squeeze her tighter, and as I'm looking down at her, full of joy and so near to me, I can't help myself. I stop her giggling with a tender press of my lips against hers, and her happy little noises turn to a soft hum of approval. I test her reaction carefully, moving my lips slowly, but it's Bella who wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me harder. I want to keep going, despite our public display, but some kid asks us if he can play, so we politely move out of the way of the game. Bella's eyes meet mine briefly before dropping down, and she's biting that lip again. So damn cute.

"Let's go get you a better prize," I say, gesturing toward the glass display case, and she agrees. We end up with cinnamon flavored wax vampire lips, a Chinese finger trap, a pen with a sparkly pom-pom on top of it, and a three foot long pixie stick.

When we get back to Bella's place, I kiss her again – really kiss her – and we keep kissing, content to do only that until the phone rings and Rosalie invites us out for late night drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I suspect this is the fruit salad you've all been waiting for... **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Not that I'm ready to admit it out loud, but I'm going completely crazy around Edward. As if I wasn't already attracted to him, the way he's been around me has made me want him even more. He seems like a completely different person from when we parted in Vegas. I know I've seen it happening in the past month, but having him here now, it's so much more than I ever anticipated. He's not pushing me away any longer; in fact, he's been incredibly sweet and fun. He definitely wowed my mom, and though Charlie won't be comfortable with the idea of me being married for a while, I know that meeting Edward and seeing what a good guy he is helped.

I'm grateful that Edward didn't freak when I told him about Chicago. Everything I told him about wanting to do my Masters work at Northwestern is true, and it just so happens that he'll be there too. Honestly, he hadn't even mentioned going back to Chicago until a week or so ago.

The hand holding and snuggling have been so nice. He has no idea how much reassurance I get just from his touch, but the kissing . . . damn. I'd almost forgotten how he's capable of literally making my toes curl. It's not just the way he kisses, though he does have a rather talented tongue; he makes these sweet, soft little noises, and his hands are so attentive. If they're not on my cheeks, cupping my face and running his thumbs along my cheek bones, he has them in my hair or bracing my neck to keep me near. I can feel that it's more than just kissing to him.

I'd really like to do more than kiss him, though.

Edward goes to spend some time with Emmett while I pack for Chicago and clean up the apartment a bit. The flight to the city is quick, and on the commute back from the airport, I get to know the Masens a little bit. Mr. Masen reminds me a lot of my own father – tough, but he clearly loves his family and looks out for their best interest. They obviously have more money than I was used to growing up with my vagabond-like mother and small town cop father, but they aren't haughty the way some people can be. I feel comfortable around them, which is a huge relief, although retiring for the evening with Edward in his childhood bedroom is slightly awkward. Edward doesn't seem to share my feelings when he gets into bed with no shirt on, rolling me on top of him and kissing me eagerly.

In the morning, I enjoy waking naturally. The respite from my alarm clock is amazing, and it's sort of awesome not having any idea what time it is. The bed shifts beside me, and suddenly I'm engulfed in long, toned arms, pulling me back against him.

"Good morning," he mumbles in my ear, kissing a light path on my delicate skin. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

As his mouth continues exploring my neck, he pulls my hair out of the way and sucks on one particularly sensitive spot. His hand massages my hip, then creeps just under the waistband of my pajamas. He's not doing anything too risqué yet, just teasing, but the sensation of his warm hands on my skin makes my whole body shiver. He seems to take that as a positive sign because his hand drifts just a little lower.

"Edward . . ." I breathe in protest, but he keeps going. "Edward, stop. Your parents."

"They're both gone to work already."

I have no reason to fight him, especially when I want this so badly, so I just sigh and relax, letting him snake his hand further down, beneath my panties. The last time this happened, we were both drunk and frantic; this is more of a game, stretching out the experience and driving me mad the more he teases. He works with nimble fingers, slipping them over my folds with the lightest touch and then sliding between. I want him in me so desperately that I roll over quickly, pushing down on my pants and hooking my calf over Edward's knees. His lips press to mine, and at the same time, I finally get what I want. It's as though he's completely attuned to my body, applying exactly the amount of pressure I need, just where I need it and switching his pace to drive me into a frenzy. When I spiral out, my fingernails dig into his bicep, likely to leave a mark. I lazily trail my hand up and down his bare torso afterward, waiting for my breathing to even out.

"What would it take to convince you to have a shower with me?" he asks, rubbing his nose along my jaw.

"More of that?" I say, and he laughs darkly.

"I can do that," he promises, and he makes good on it. I reciprocate.

.

The Masens insist on taking us out to dinner that evening, and afterward, the boys split off to go to some cigar shop while Elizabeth and I wander through a few antique and gift stores.

"I don't like the circumstances," she tells me honestly, "but I think you're good for him. You may not have seen it yet, but my son has a tendency to brood, much like his father. You make him smile and keep him smiling. He looks at you like he's won the lottery."

"I can only hope things will continue that way," I admit to her. I want to be frank and honest, knowing that if this all works out, she'll be a permanent fixture in my life. "What we did was crazy, I know that, but I promise you I'm a good person. Edward is a good person. I think we really might have what it takes to turn an alcohol-induced decision into something worthwhile. I'm not willing to give up without trying."

"And I respect you for that, dear. Just be patient and open with each other. And above all else, be gentle with his heart . . . and your own."

"I promise."

The guys find us a little while later, and we return to the house, everyone ready to get into their pajamas and relax before bed. Edward takes me to their backyard, where there's a heated in-ground pool, and we sit side by side with our feet dipped in the water. We look up at the stars, talk, and kiss a little, and I can't believe how easy it all feels. We sleep wrapped up in one another, but there are no morning shenanigans because we've promised to get everything ready for a small family barbeque we're having tonight. Ed Sr. and Elizabeth are both taking half days at work, but there's still a lot to be done.

At the grocery store, Edward pushes the cart down the aisles while I ride with my feet on the bottom rack. He's silly and dorky and adorable, and I've been having so much fun with him since he first came to visit. We load up the cart with everything we need to grill, and I add in ingredients for vegetable kabobs, potato and pasta salads, and even some pineapple and mangos to throw on the grill. Back at the house, I set to work in the kitchen while Edward marinates the vast selection of meats he bought.

Emmett's parents arrive first, which I'm thankful for, since I've met them several times over the course of our college years. They've always been sweet to me, so they make sure I'm introduced to everyone who joins us: Esme and Elizabeth's parents, Ed Sr.'s cousins, and a couple neighbors they're especially close to. It's a decent sized crowd – not too big, but large enough for it to be a fun, social time. Esme and Elizabeth both hop into the food preparation with me as soon as they arrive, surprised by how much I've managed to get done on my own.

Once everyone has plates full of food, I realize this is a sort of impromptu graduation party for Edward and a bit of a meet and greet for me. I feel like I should be intimidated, but I get along with everyone so well that there is never a moment of unease.

"Okay, it's time to play!" someone calls out after dinner, and I look to Edward for an explanation.

"Family tradition," he tells me. "We always play Balderdash. Since there are so many of us, we pair up."

"You're with me," I hear from my other side and look to see Edward's father smiling at me. "Come on, sweetheart."

I shrug and follow him around to the other side of an oversized patio table. Everyone else gathers around in pairs, and the rules are reviewed. There's some amusing, playful argument over this or that, reminding each other of previous games and fun family moments, and I can't help but smile at how close knit they seem to be. Edward is teamed up with his aunt, while Carlisle and Elizabeth form another team. Everyone else has their partners, and the game begins.

Throughout the course of making up bullshit definitions for words and trying to dupe all the other players, I come to realize Ed Masen is a real joker. He's full of off-color jokes that everyone seems used to, and he teases me relentlessly.

"You know, I did my undergrad at Northwestern once upon a time. Great school. Says a lot about you." It's not the most direct compliment, but the thought behind it means a lot to me. He's showing me that he understands I'm serious about my studies, which hopefully also means he knows I'm not faking this thing with his son for any personal gain.

Surprisingly, it's Edward's grandparents who kick all our butts at the game, though Ed and I do come in a close second. He wraps an arm around me, giving my shoulders a tight squeeze, then tells me to go help myself to another drink.

The raucous noise and activity die down a bit, and by that time it's night. As it's still late May, the days here are nice, but the evening is a bit chillier than it was last night. Regardless, Edward and I find our way back to the edge of the pool, reunited as all the others fall into conversation and a few people leave.

"This has been fun," I tell him honesty.

"I'm glad you're here. Everyone really loves you."

"I really like them, too. You're lucky to have such a close family. My mom and I moved around too much to ever see anyone when I was younger, and by the time I went back to living with my dad, his parents had both passed away."

"I'm happy to share," he says, leaning in to kiss the corner of my mouth. I smile against his lips, and suddenly I feel myself being pushed over the edge of the pool. When I emerge from the water, I see Edward is in there with me, and Carlisle and Ed are above us laughing. I look at Edward, and he grins conspiratorially. We each use an arm to splash water out of the pool, but the men jump back so only their feet and pant legs get sprayed. Edward gives up, pulling me further into the water and hugging me tightly. We play for a few minutes, but the night air is cool, and I want to get dried off. Elizabeth brings us some thick towels, and Edward leads me to his bedroom to get warmed up.

In the bathroom, he turns on the hot water in the shower and helps me peel off my heavy, wet clothes. I laugh a little as he struggles with his jeans, and he shoots me a playful scowl. After testing the temperature, he steps in, holding his hand out for me to join them.

"You're sure your family won't come looking for us?" I ask.

"I locked the door and doubled checked it. I promise," he assures me. "Plus, they tend to hit the booze pretty hard after dark. Don't worry."

I don't feel shy in front of him because he's already seen me naked, and the devilish look in his eyes when they rake over my body assures me that he likes what he sees. I like watching the way water streams over his muscles, but more than anything, I love how warm and secure I feel when our bodies press together. Our height difference puts his cock just below my belly button, and I can feel it unmistakably when it hardens against my lower belly.

"Hey there, frisky," I tease, smirking up at him.

"Can't help it," he answers, sliding his hands down to my ass and squeezing lightly.

I'm completely lost in him, and our mouths meet without hesitation. It feels like he's telling me so many things without speaking, and I try desperately to understand his language. This day has been amazing. We had such a good time together and worked seamlessly to get everything ready for tonight. The time with the family made me grow even more comfortable with everyone, and despite everything that could work against us in our odd circumstances, this feels good, like everything that happened was meant to bring us here. I've fallen harder for Edward, and I want him to understand that.

My hands move up his slick arms, sliding across his shoulders and tangling in his disheveled wet hair. I push it out of his eyes and deepen our kiss, moaning loudly when he hitches one of my legs over his hip, bringing our centers closer together.

"Edward . . . please."

"Please what?" he asks, moving his kisses to my willingly stretched neck and taking my breasts in his hands.

"Let's get out," is my only response, but he understands what I mean. He steps out first, handing me a fresh, fluffy towel while I wring the water out of my hair. When we're sufficiently dry, he takes me back into the bedroom where only a soft lamp lights the room. He turns on some music and goes back to the bathroom for something while I settle on the bed. Edward comes back to me, his eyes burning with lust, and I feel my stomach flip flop in anticipation.

He doesn't wait to put on the condom he brought back from the bathroom, and in moments he's crawling over me, aligning our bodies. He settles on top of me, allowing me to feel the delicious pressure of his weight against me, and we kiss slowly.

"Bella," he says, stroking my cheek, "I want you to know that I mean this. I never thought things could turn out this way, but there's no doubt in my mind that you're the best drunken mistake I ever made."

"You still think it was a mistake?" I ask, pouting a little.

"Under different circumstances, I would have done everything so differently, but we're here, so I guess not. I'm happy. You make me so happy."

"Come here," I urge, using one hand to pull his mouth back to mine and the other to fit between us and guide him into me. He lets me lead and breathes out heavily when he sinks deeply, my body enveloping his.

Our bodies find a natural rhythm together, moving in synch yet always shifting and changing angles to find new, wonderful sensations. I push him to roll over and I straddle his hips, letting him fit deeply within me again. It's a sharper, heightened feeling like this, and I love watching his expressions change as I angle myself over him. When it gets to be too much, I lean forward against his chest, letting him penetrate me deeply while providing the friction I need to push me into that blissful place. He leans up on his elbows and lets me cling to him, arms forceful around his shoulders as I hit the highest heights. I collapse against him as his hip begin to thrust up at a feverish pace, and soon enough, he's squeezing me right back, moaning my name and peppering kisses all over my face.

I don't realize that I've fallen asleep with him still inside me until he carefully rolls me to his side. "Shh, stay put," he tells me soothingly, and a few minutes later he's back, still naked, taking me into a warm, comforting embrace.

In the morning, we get up to have breakfast with Edward's parents before they head out to their country club to go golfing with another couple. They both hug me goodbye and say sweet things about how much they've enjoyed having me around. I promise to visit as soon as I'm moved, and Ed says he'll hold me to that.

That leaves me and Edward with the rest of the morning and a couple afternoon hours to be alone. We talk a little and laugh a lot, but mostly, we pick up where we left off last night. It's going to be hard to be away from him after all this, but we're in such a better place, and it will only be a couple months, at most, until I'm moved and settled, and we'll be able to see each other whenever we want.

"Call me as soon as you get back, okay?"

"Of course."

"And I'll call Emmett to remind him to pick you up."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you have your keys?"

"They're in my purse. Stop worrying!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon."

He kisses me again and hands me my carry-on bag, nudging me toward the security checkpoint before either of us can change our minds. Before turning the corner toward my terminal, I look back, giving Edward one final wave goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, friends, this is it... I told you it would be short, and I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed it's over already. I've had a lot of fun reading & responding to your reviews, and I want to say with the utmost sincerity, THANK YOU! If you're a new reader, I hope you'll check out some of my other stuff. If you've been with me through other fics, you can an extra special snuggle from me. You're all so wonderful, and you keep me motivated to continue writing! Additional thanks go to my dear friends who pre-read/beta'd this for me. xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"That's it from the truck. Anything left in your car?" I ask, stretching my arms behind me and pulling up on my T-shirt. It comes over my head with little struggle, and I use it to wipe the sweat from my face and neck.

"Nope, we got it all."

Bella approaches me with a glass of icy lemonade, but instead of handing it to me, she presses the cold glass to the middle of my chest, making me jump back as she laughs.

We had some help earlier in the day with the furniture, but the smaller boxes and miscellaneous items have all been on us. I'm grateful to have that part finished, even if it's going to take at least a week for Bella to get things unpacked and in order in her new apartment. She's here now, and that's the best part of all.

"I'm so burnt out," she sighs. "Can we just quit for today? All I want to do is get cleaned up and order takeout."

"Is the bed made?"

"As soon I brought in the sheets."

"TV?"

"Cable guy comes tomorrow, but the DVD player is hooked up."

"Beautiful. Let's go shower," I tell her.

She looks me up and down and bites her lip, hesitating. Damn, that gets me every time.

"There's just one thing I want to do first," she says, and I'm wonderfully surprised when she drops to her knees in front of me, her fingers working at the button of my shorts. "I figure an extra special thank you is in order."

My entire body is already radiating heat, but seeing Bella in front of me this way causes a new flush to sweep over me. Just the anticipation of what she's about to do is making me hard, and when my shorts drop and she skims a fingertip along my length, base to tip, my hips flex forward without thought. She teases, running just the pads of her fingertips over me again and again until my knees feel weak, and I know I can't just stand here in the middle of the room while she works me over. I back up until I hit something – a stack of boxes – then slide myself until I'm at the first wall I can lean into. It's an awkward and frantic shuffle, but I've managed to kick of my shorts along the way. Bella has followed, crawling on her knees and keeping a sexy, knowing smirk on her pretty lips.

There's something so erotic about being amongst the chaos and disorder of her new, unpacked apartment. More so, I'm unexpectedly turned on by being completely naked while she's still clothed in front of me. I'm tempted to ask her to take off her shirt, but I stop myself, enjoying the moment.

Her hands rest on my ankles once I'm still and stable, slowly sliding up my legs. She moves her face closer, making me think she's finally going for it, but she doesn't. Instead, her nose skims up my inner thigh, and I widen my stance a little. As she moves inward, her cheek brushes against my aching cock, and I'm surprised by how much I like that. A hot breath washes over the crease of my leg and I let out a loud moan. Watching her play this game, she's still grinning, and she moves to mirror her actions on the other side, her hands creeping higher all the while. They twist around, gripping the back of my legs and massaging gently.

"Fuck, Bella . . ." I breathe, unable to say much else. She moans softly in response, still nuzzling my skin and teasing me so badly. She lets her lips join into this little game, ghosting them over the same places and finally, finally, finally taking me in her hand and lightly resting her thumb right on the head of my cock.

She looks up at me, eyes big and bright, as she tips my cock up and presses her tongue to the very base, right where my balls meet my shaft. She swirls a bit, not too firm and not moving from that small space. My entire body shudders; I've never felt anything like it. She responds to that, opening her lips slightly lower, caressing a little more of my sac and torturing the highly sensitive area. I can hear myself making crazy noises and shivering, and her eyes are still locked with mine. Ever so slowly, her tongue moves back to the underside of my length, licking a narrow path all the way to my tip. With her lips less than an inch from me, she smiles widely, and I can't help myself – I lean down and pull her up slightly, kissing her roughly and tugging on her shirt. She lets me pull it over her head and reaches back to unhook her bra as well.

Her skin is smooth and hot and beautiful, just like the rest of her. I want so desperately to just pound her down into the floor and get some relief from this crazy state she's put me in, but I restrain myself to enjoy whatever else she has planned. Pushing me back, she kisses lightly down my stomach, holding her bare skin flush to mine. As she moves, my cock ends up nestled between her tits. This seems to have an effect on her because she presses harder into me, then suddenly drops back down and swallows me up in her wet, hot mouth.

I swear loudly, grasping at her shoulders, but after wetting me with her mouth for half a minute, she moves her mouth back to my stomach, trapping me between her breasts again. This time, my cock is slick and glides over her sweat dampened skin easily. She's licking and kissing all over my abs while she moves up and down against me. Taking her lead, I reach down and press her breasts together, creating an even tighter hold. My hips start to move in time with her, and I'm struck by how hot this all is. We've gotten to know each other quite well sexually, but this is something kinky and new. I momentarily wonder what put her into this mood, though it doesn't really matter what it was, as long as we can keep going.

I don't know what real pleasure Bella gets out of this, other than me holding her tits in place, but she's as into it as I am. When I angle my fingers around and pinch her nipples, she seems to crumble, moving back down and taking me in her mouth again. She's fast and frantic, sucking me hard and moaning her own enjoyment. Seeing her so unbridled becomes too much, and I know that it would feel amazing to come in her mouth, but I don't want that right now. I want her, all of her, around me, over me, under me, whatever. I just need to get inside and give her what I know will make her cry out in that addictive, sexy way she always does.

I push her off me, but she scrambles back, flicking her tongue over the head of my cock and almost making me lose my resolve.

"No," I practically growl. "Need to fuck you. Come on, baby."

She unwillingly relents, letting me pull her to her feet and immediately discarding her shorts. She's clawing at me, pulling me near, and I don't hesitate. With my hands on her waist, I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. We kiss and kiss and cling to one another until I get us to the only place in the apartment that has any order to it – her bed. Tossing her down playfully, she crawls back and I spring at her, eclipsing her body with mine and pushing her legs open wider than she already had them. There's no softness or pause before I bury myself within her, and we both sound off our pleasure and relief. The second we take for adjustment is only momentary and I'm pounding, thrusting, giving, and taking all at once. Her face is screwed up in pleasure, and I wrap a hand around the back of her neck to keep her eyes trained on mine.

We're crazy together, complete reckless as the headboard smacks against the wall and the mattress shifts, bumping the bedside table. The noises, both loud and soft, keep me going. We mutter praise and affection to each other, but the words come without thought. I've never been in so deep with a woman, never wanted to have this feeling for always, but it's nothing I can stop. So we just keep going until Bella's leg is over my shoulder and she's making those extra high pitched sounds that I know mean she's done for, and then she arches her hips to give me an angle that squeezes too tight in the perfect way, and I collapse against her. We're a sweaty, exhausted, wonderfully sated pair, and my lips can't help but travel along her slick shoulder, up her neck, and to her mouth. Our kiss is tinged with the salt of our bodies, but neither of us seem to care.

"That was fucking amazing," she sighs, giggling lightly after.

"Hell yes," I agree, rolling to the side but keeping an arm draped over her chest.

We're both silent for a while, save our heavy breaths, but she eventually speaks again.

"New plan," she tells me. "No unpacking tonight, but I say we eat, do that again, then sleep until noon tomorrow."

"Only if I get a nooner," I tease, but Bella doesn't object.

.

Weeks later, Bella is constantly busy with her internship and graduate classes. Our schedules don't always coordinate, but we spend as much time together as we can manage, and I find that I wouldn't want it any other way. I was so afraid of this relationship when I woke up with her in my bed in Las Vegas, but life feels perfect now that I have her. It's like she was a missing piece, and she makes me so incredibly happy.

"What's the occasion?" she asks as I lead her to one of my favorite Italian restaurants in the city. This place is pretty high end, and I know she can tell as she looks around as we enter.

"You. You work so hard, and I want you to be able to relax and be spoiled for a night. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too." She smiles. "I know it's not easy being the new guy at work, but it sounds like everyone really likes you already."

We share a bottle of wine and an appetizer, and after dinner we hold hands on top of the table. I fiddle with her ring as we talk, and it's not until I have it off her finger that she consciously realizes what I've done.

"Hey!" she protests, trying to snatch it back from me.

I play along, tucking it into my pocket, but when she demands that I give it back, I take something different out and place it on her finger.

"Holy . . . wow! Edward, what is this for?"

Her eyes are wide as she stares down at the new ring. It's white gold, not platinum because, let's face it, I just graduated from college, but I think it's nice nonetheless. There's a square diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side. It's not as large as I would have wanted, but Bella doesn't seem to mind that at all.

"I just wanted you to know that this is real for me. We've had all the steps in the wrong order, but with you is the only place I want to be, Bella. You deserved something better than that cheap little band."

"It's gorgeous, Edward!" she says, coming around the table to kiss me. "It's completely unnecessary, but I love it so much."

She asks me to take her home after that, and a little while later, she asks me for the other ring back so she can wear it on her right hand. She's sentimental and sweet, and I can't believe she's really mine.

I make love to her slowly on her bed in the apartment we've managed to christen so thoroughly, and afterward she lies in my arms, tracing my abs with her fingertips. She rolls over, propping herself on her elbows and looking me in the eyes.

"I'd like you to move in," she says softly, and I'm honestly a little surprised. Despite our hasty beginning, I never expected this. Not yet, at least. With Bella just starting her Masters studies, I didn't think she'd want the distraction.

"This isn't just because of the ring, is it?"

"No, it's not just because of the ring, though it's wonderful. I've been thinking about it lately, and I realized that I've really fallen in love with you. Even if you're not ready to say it yet, I can see it in you too, and I know you wouldn't have done something like this if you didn't.

"What we have is special, even if it started with such crazy circumstances. So let's really do it. Let's have the relationship and the life together and the marriage. It's where we're supposed to be."

She's right about all of it, and I have to concede to the truths she spoke. I tell her so, then back up all my words with just as many kisses, and in the morning, she gives me a key.

Who would have ever thought a last minute trip to Vegas with some friends would get me here? But it did, and I'm thankful for that. I may not have won any money on that weekend away, but I definitely hit the jackpot.


End file.
